


Behind kind eyes and early blossoms

by Kandi_lilies



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hakyeon is his usual doting self, Hongbin is done, M/M, Minor Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandi_lilies/pseuds/Kandi_lilies
Summary: Spring has always been a time for blossoms to be enjoyed throughout the multitude of Festivals taking place all over the country, fantasy-like sceneries being the main reason for Hakyeon's excitement ever since he started to prepare for this special out-of-town trip with his boyfriend.And while Hongbin is fully aware of how everything may end up getting out of hand, he is anything but ready for how the day would truly end up playing out.





	Behind kind eyes and early blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : "Hakyeon being the only one who can see through Hongbin on days where he just wants to be closed off in his shell"

Many would call the fresh season a time of celebration, a picture perfect ephemeral moment that calls out for the pinks and yellows to blend into the vast sky--it reaches sleepy buildings, silent in their wait to only be woken from their rest when a train passes by in a haze. It gifts the ones travelling in it a chance to bathe in the fresh fragrance of the breeze but it makes the weight of exhaustion begin to creep idly on Hongbin’s eyelids, struggle presenting itself in trying to find a better position within the already restricted space given by his assigned seat.

His mind is focused solely on the task at hand for his ears to be able to pick up a muffled giggle from the man seated on his right- reason why the call directed at his person is nothing less than futile. It makes annoyance now distinct in the furrow of his eyebrows and puckered lips for the buzz dispersed soundlessly across the compartment makes it even harder to stay still when any chance to comfortably pass out are as good as the ones of a blind mouse cornered by a cat. 

And Hongbin is aware of the already failed mission he doesn’t wish to cower away from, once again forcing his upper body to spin briefly.

Chest heaves from the rush of blood boiling in his veins, Hongbin almost swearing under his breath when his elbow hits the window’s metal framing and it reminds him why having to stay next to it was never a pleasure when the travelling was spent on few hours of sleep. If only there was anyone to put the blame on, someone to scold for the awkward situation he was thrown in he would more than gladly direct his annoyance their way - but only his own person has any kind of involvement in this issue. After all, he’s the one to have had a night shift which gave him too much of a headache to even close his eyes properly and the few hours he was supposed to spend sleeping left him instead with fatigue threaded around his eyes.

It must have been months since their last adventuring outside Seoul. Around Christmas, he thinks, if his capability to recollect memories is good enough to work at the moment. And yet, the vague time stamp at the back of his mind is not enough for him to pinpoint an exact date when they have last spent a Saturday outside the comfort of their flat and not catching up on rest of chores forgotten due to the busy work schedule both have always robbing their weekdays. Hongbin would rather spend the morning back home and not trying to melt against the grey cushioned sit, which was truly too small for him or anyone else older than a child to have another position other than the rigid default.

He ends up muttering under his breath about the busy ride, choosing to canalise any other sound to fall on deaf ears- even doing so with his boyfriend who snickers at the desperation displayed in Hongbin’s constant shuffle. The built up frustration hangs heavier after he briefly acknowledges his lovers constant giggling, enough to remind him of the actual reasoning for their sudden travel: the cherry blossom festival held every year in Jinhae. 

Hongbin would lie if he said he wasn’t aware of how excited his beloved has been about finally visiting the city in such a beautiful Spring period,yet he pretended to be blind to the fuss the other made to prepare the trip: how he got his hands on train tickets the moment they were available for the chosen day or how the entire Friday afternoon was spent preparing enough food to sustain them when spending the sun lit hours of the day exploring the bloomed paths of pinks surrounding the Yeojwacheon stream.

In some twisted thought only his tired mind could have mustered, Hongbin ends up asking himself just how bad he must be at saying no to others. Prime example being how Hakyeon reacted when he showed slight reluctantly to leave Seoul in such a haze even for a single day, the way he tried to reason Hongbin out and how he bought him almost instantly at the mere mention of his camera. Unknown to the elder, Hongbin succumbed to the idea the moment he saw how bright his eyes lit up at the mention of April blossoms.

Or maybe, maybe he’s just too whipped for the man who once again calls out his name to no avail.

Each mention of his name is soft, meant to grab his attention in some way or another and break the bubble of dizziness he sank in ungracefully. The slight hum Hongbin gives in exchange doesn’t seem to please enough, a clear noise of disapproval following the dismissive answer- he’s tired, too exhausted and he is somehow sure that all passengers must have found his continuous whines annoying. It explains the mellow tone of his lover and his determination at the same time being enough for Hongbin to give up entirely and close his eyes, head resting on the arm rest just to be met with warm breathing caressing his skin almost instantly.

It’s sudden, fragile and pleasant when plush-like lips graze his left cheek in a haste, sudden electricity coursing his whole body in harsh waves in the few seconds of contact with a tender kiss which not only wakes him up completely, but also traps the air in Hongbin's lungs till a rosy tint melts into the skin of his cheeks. It induces a wholehearted laugh from his lover whose arms are prompted on the armrest between their sits, his head tilted to the side with just enough softness to give him the innocent aura of a child- with the smile he wears on his lips as ammo to combat the retort dying on Hongbin’s tongue and to shoot directly at his heart.

“What, what was that for?” Hongbin refuses to acknowledge the tremble of his heart, his voice coming off too high for the words to not crack slightly as they slip from his lips. He is only somehow saved in the end by the disbelief of his tone while trying to back up without any sort of success for the eyes of his lover stop him in his tracks once again.

Hakyeon holds a different kind of cheekiness that presents itself in the air around him- a truthfully bright look which complements the one Hongbin has, brief bitterness and rosy cheeks adorning his visage. The extreme facial expression of the younger makes Hakyeon once again laugh, sound covering itself in subtle adoration only more evident when Hongbin finds himself tied to the softness of dark irises so easily melting the upfront apprehension of his frown. 

The shameless attack he is target of is not enough to shatter the defenses he put up in such hurry, cocking his head on a side to visually amplify the little patience he has left before his heart finally takes off and allow the few butterflies in his stomach to paint his lips. There’s no way Hongbin would let himself be affectionate when he was assaulted with such blunt sweetness, especially if the lack of response stays intact, hypothesis which seems to become a bland truth by the second.

His forearm gets caught firmly in Hakyeon’s grasp before he can fully comprehend the bold move, body taking the impact when it falls awkwardly in between the seats and the rich giggles making their way inside his system are of no help either for they almost force him to relax against the arm rest. Hakyeon’s voice gets tangled in his hair, breath warm and familiar against his scalp as the older speaks, more serious than he has been the whole morning, “Just sleep on my shoulder Bin-ah."

With one arm draped over Hongbin’s back, Hakyeon has his lover trapped in what may be the most uncomfortable position the tired man had to endure and albeit it being brief, it’s more so successful in the stupid affection war they have started, cracking the facade Hongbin barely kept intact to begin with. Hongbin’s sudden huffs seem to be a tad too powerful against Hakyeon’s exposed neck, igniting a fit of giggles from the older and giving Hongbin enough room to free himself from the clingy individual. 

The walls around him end up melting with ease and the buzz drowns when their united laughter blooms, rich in the pure unison of their distinctive voices which allow them to fall into their own little world- a fall which Hongbin doesn’t put a fight anymore. After all, there was no possible way for him to win against the person whose aura could only be compared to that of millions of stars- a fact he was are of since the beginning.

No matter if there is any acceptance in his mind for yet another loss, it doesn’t change the fact that war is still war till the very end and today Hongbin may be too sure of himself, trying to regain composure once the blend of happiness sits back, leaving them with locked eyes full of warm he couldn’t hide even if he gave up his lungs. Fooling a sour face to take over the showcase of pure and unadulterated bliss, he somehow musters a neutral tone born from the lingering dizziness at the back of his mind. "God you’re too much of a sap, we’re not in a rom-com”

Leaving the somewhat bitter comment aside, Hakyeon might be the most openly warmhearted person to walk in Hongbin’s life for no matter the place, time or occasion-his unadulterated love clings itself to him even with the many protests Hongbin throws only to receive a thankful kiss when he oh so stubbornly gives in his boyfriend’s antics. It's a picture perfect scene to witness when Hakyeon shows that side of him, carefree and maybe remarkable in some ways and it reminds him of an almost plotless rom-com they would watch on Monday nights when Hongbin lost the fight for the remote control. 

The answer Hongbin gets is nothing less than surprising, lips fighting for a chance to break into a shadow of a smile.”How about playing in one then? You’d make a great main lead.” the somehow serious tone is in a striking contrast with the rest of their silly game, a perfect moment of distraction empowering Hakyeon to once again try and catch the other’s arm and force him away from the corner he found solace in. In the end a pointless action immediately counterattacked by the light slap Hongbin gives when the other grabs onto the blue pullover covering his frame.

"Come on Bin-ah, rest just for a few minutes." Hongbin would love to say that there was no more playing around at this rate, how his boyfriend had switched his usual plan of persuasion to somehow a guilt tripping approach given his words if it weren’t for the mischief deeply buried into the sea of brown which form his irises, “Do you really think I didn’t wake up when you left the bed around 4?”

And it's not as if Hongbin could try and save himself, any attempt at combat dying on his lips before a word gets the slightest of chances be formed- an awaited reaction for which he only receives a light pat on his forearm. It's too quick for his liking, how Hakyeon is able to pry him away and glue their bodies together this time around the lack of any barricade between the two sits, lengthening the ungraceful pull for he wakes up with his head on Hakyeon’s lap- body struggling to adapt to the new situation it was thrown into. 

"I know you weren’t able to sleep and if you think refusing to put your head on my shoulder is more important than your rest--" Hakyeon stops almost casually, hand now resting in Hongbin’s hair as the other sits numbly across his side, phantasm touch over Hongbin’s, “Then good luck trying to sit up .”

"No more surprise kisses?" the rush of dopamine has worn off significantly, eyes droopy and barely kept open as Hongbin pulls out one last protest in his search for something as small as a compromise of this kind.

He’s met with the same pair of lips from before, only now the butterfly peck finds home on his forehead as it stagnates on the exposed skin for a second longer, just enough to calm down and lul sleep to fall on Hongbin’s eyelashes. 

"Can't promise anything of such nature." Hongbin would’ve complained about the breath tickling his ear slightly if he wasn’t already, "Doesn’t mean it’s not worth a shot." the whisper only gets more tender as the last words mingle into each other in Hongbin’s mind as he finally surrenders to the idea of rest.

After all, how could Hongbin deny him anything?

///

It's the headache that dives right into his skull the one to wake Hongbin up just mere seconds before a hand rests heavily on his shoulder, slightly shaking off the dizziness and coaxing his mind more so than helping him with the actual sleeping state he was roughly shoved out from by his own body. The pain is too sharp for him to force his glued eyes open, somehow begging him to stay still as long as it’ll linger, something he would have happily obliged to if it wasn’t for the sweet whisper of “Bin-ah” attacking the source of discomfort almost too effectively.

“Bin-ah, we’re here.” the called man only musters enough power to whine feebly, head shaking back and forth a few times without any kind of coordination for his eyes are squeezed shut as if that will ensure another few hours of sleep which is all he wishes for, paired with the image of his own bed welcoming him in the familiar setting of their flat.

The shaking continues albeit his frail protests till the vision behind his eyelids depicting soft sheets and white walls melts into a pair of eyes that are just as familiar, maybe even more inviting as they watch him from above. It's in this rare state between full consciousness and deep sleep that Hongbin truly gets a chance to muse over tanned skin and black eyelashes and take them in the way they model his lover’s face, chance which shatters just as fast as it manifested when Hakyeon helps him on his feet and into the lousy corridor linking the different compartments. 

Between a blur of faces and voices, Hongbin is grateful for the constant warmth their intertwined hands emanate effortlessly as he allows himself to be guided by Hakyeon- such comforting touch being the only reason he can somehow take each hit and shove coming from near-by passengers as lightly as he does. Even with his not fully functioning senses, he is still capable to easily see everyone being in the same kind of hurry usually one would be in when running late to an important meeting, Hakyeon being no difference pace wise.

The only logical explanation Hongbin can take a hold of is to blame the madness of sheer energy on a collective excitement the whole train station is somehow sharing with each other, energy even more predominant when their feet come in contact with the grey concrete forming the even busier platform. He pretends to be numb to the sudden pain hitting him at full force given the relapsing headache by opting to look at the man who takes his hand and showers him with a fresh smile. It’s different and young in such a way that it reminds Hongbin of a midsummer dream which he is unable to return even if he wants to for the simple action of tugging the corner of his lips upwards feels somewhat unnecessary, mind calling out the subtle discomfort against his rib cage caused by the atypical atmosphere he is no longer accustomed with, along with the lack of proper rest as Hakyeon coaxes him in a sturdy rhythm against the clashing waves of people.

It doesn’t matter that they barely made a dent in the mass of constant motion, Hongbin already feels it to be more than unnecessary at how such crowdedness takes away any chance to admire their surroundings wearing something akin to a shining pride in their colours and man made accessories,the neighbourhood in itself celebrating with a myriad of fairy lights sitting clumsily on rooftops and in between evergreen trees. There are too many people soaring into the single street, leaving little to no space for a car to drive past for the access way has been closed for the duration of the festival which only encouraged such tight spaced walk between strangers. It makes Hongbin ask himself for the nth time why he had agreed to such an obscured and tiresome trip; at least back home he knew the street like the back of his palm and he wouldn’t be in need of the map on Hakyeon’s phone to navigate and find their desired destination.

Truth be told, even when he is the one to judge the continuous rush, Hongbin himself isn’t capable of digging up any string of strength to admire the childlike dance of flowers, headache gradually worsening when each step feels more like a bed of nails being hammered into his skin. Contrary to the throbbing of his head, Hongbin somehow hides any physical signs of pain whenever Hakyeon looks his way, opting to share the fakest of smiles with him instead. It’s not something which goes by unnoticed when the older has a trained and knowing eye, but rather than receiving the dreaded question, Hakyeon assures him about how soon enough they’ll be able to get out of crammed street.

Hongbin didn’t expect Hakyeon’s words to be just a means of comforting him, yet the sudden dash which got both of them out into a more open area came as a much needed surprise nonetheless, allowing the pair to breath in calmly.

The air is brisk and cold in the late hours of the morning, hitting his face lightly whenever a gush of wind dances around and molting into the warmth emanated by the active movement of everyone till it stagnated numbly above. Not too cold and not too warm, perfect weather for the still young spring and happily welcomed by the passersby rushing as if they are at the toes of time itself and not there to bask into the pink magic grown within the blossoms of nearby cherry trees.

And somehow, Hakyeon’s smile is even brighter. 

Hakyeon stays silent, maybe a little too silent and Hongbin takes a brief look at their intertwined hands, wondering if once again such a simple gesture is what keeps him calm as they continue their walk on the busy street, no longer rushed as they take their time to blend in and admire the early blossoms. He’s not lacking in beautiful scenery, yet Hongbin doesn’t find a reason to take his camera out simply because nothing truly hits him as a special memory too keep. 

The bubble of wonder is hushed in their continuous yet unwavered paced steps, keeping company on the unknown street laid in front of them; a unique scenery painted with care and love to celebrate the grown Spring. Hongbin, much like Hakyeon, loses himself in the depths of his own mind, briefly managing to remain in such a moment of tranquility before it shatters with each shot of pain the growing headache attacks him with. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” nothing less of an order is all Hakyeon voices out and its harsh edges pull Hongbin back on his own feet to meet with the first frown of the day which took over Hakyeon's features. He lets go of Hongbin’s arm once he ensures that the latter's attention is on him and the brief sourness leaves just as quickly as it came in exchange for slight worry, “Is there anything wrong I don’t know about?”

Hongbin has never been the best when it comes to lying in front of Hakyeon; not in the sense that he is a bad liar, but the latter never fails to see right through whatever mask Hongbin pulls almost flawlessly. It is much like a game of cat and mouse- Hongbin is the poor rodent trapped in the claws of its predator and his only way out is to be quick in his actions, somehow quick enough for even the poorest plan to work to his advantage.

Hongbin gives a smile. It’s stiff and all kinds of wrong, one even he would easily mistake for a glare and in no way good enough to aid his intended lie--no, not lie, but a simple obscurity of the truth as to not bring Hakyeon's mood down, which shouldn't be considered any sort of deception. 

He's quick to stroll in front of Hakyeon right after, not having in him to see play pretend in such a way that even his words don't see to be his own, “You did say you want to see the Kyeong-Wha Station right? Let’s go now, we don’t know how long it’ll take.” 

He takes a few steps forward with the silence given in return walking by his side, stopping briefly only to close his eyes as to try collect his thoughts; the lack of cooperation is to be expected when even himself keeps dodging the inquiry given out of the pure worry which colours Hakyeon's eyes like the finest of paints. 

“Hongbin-ah…” a meek call, one which never meant to reach the man in question is all needed to help Hongbin turn his head , plastic like smile brushed off in less than a second. It’s funny, how by trying his best to hold Hakyeon oblivious to the turmoil his body and mind are forcing him to go through, he still caused him to worry.

He walks back, hands finding warmth once they sit on Hakyeon’s shoulder to keep him sturdy and reassure the worried man, “There’s nothing to worry about, just not fully awake yet.” Hongbin wouldn’t be able to believe his own words if he were anyone else, not with the sudden face he pulls at the recurring pain, but the seriousness of his tones doesn't waver- not even when Hakyeon puts his own hand over Hongbin’s and his eyes search for a source of discomfort in a haze.

“Does your head hurt? Do you want us to go get some painkillers?” questions are given with the softest of timbres, the somewhat wavering words breaking Hongbin's defense almost instantly for he takes the older into his embrace, head nestling into the raven strands of hair. 

There's no hesitation in Hakyeon's movement the moment his arm shake around his beloved waist, a brief yet tight grip forcing Hongbin to speak up again. 

“Hyung…” 

“Don’t hyung me like that,Bin-ah.” the closeness of their body is calming, the familiarity Hakyeon always brings with him once again putting the other’s fatigue to rest behind the truthful smile cracking Hongbin's lips. Such stubbornness never fails to make Hakyeon squint his eyes in retaliation, for when a tanned hand finds home on Hongbin's cheek, the older's voice comes off with a pleading note “Tell me the truth, is your head hurting?”

The smile rests with ease on Hongbin's lips albeit having no way to respond truthfully, yet it plays its role nicely when paired with a slight nod- hand snaking around Hakyeon's waist, an action they both know well as a last call to abort the questionnaire and let it for another time when they'd be up for talking. 

Hakyeon is sure to show his displeasure regarding the response he was given with an audible sigh before putting a smile to mirrors Hongbin’s with a nod of his own. “Let’s go then. ” 

And Hongbin couldn’t be more relieved that his boyfriend gave up, but at the same time he can see how the usual care and worry stagnate near him and he assures that in the end this is better; there’s no need to make their little , and truth to be told much needed, outing a bad experience just because of a headache.

They soon welcome in sight multiple carts to which he hears a sigh of delight before he is once again ripped from a corner of his mind when Hakyeon looks at him with a flare of joy dancing at his fingertips, the warm contact coming in once again to save Hongbin from the growing headache. “Hongbin-ah, how about some food?” there is a tinge of sugary tones when he asks and Hongbin raises one if his eyebrows before he swiftly hurls the backpack from his shoulder and raises it in front of them.

“Hyung, you stayed all afternoon to make what we have on us because you said there would be no time to buy food here. ” Hongbin cannot deny that the savoury dishes and sweets being made right in front of them don’t call to him, some of which he didn’t have the chance to taste in a long while when their already limited free time is used for rest and not adventuring in the city, but there is no way he’d carry all that food for the rest of their trip; it’s enough pain already and he’s unsure if he could take his back being in pain also, at least not without 

And when the food they already have was made with much more thought and care, why should it be left untouched?

“That was yesterday my dear Hongbin.” it's a voice only adapted for children; higher in pitch and threaded with a cacophony of honey and sugar. “What’s more fun about such trips than eating local food?”

“We have the same kind of food in Seoul don’t we?” Hongbin can't deny the enjoyment he feels when Hakyeon's excitement deflates from each monotone comeback given, especially not when the same excitement comes back to life before he can take a proper breath. 

“Stop being a killjoy." the whine is followed by a feather light slap over his forearm. “And don’t you dare say that- it’s offensive for any local cook!” 

In the blink of an eye, Hongbin feels like he's talking to a toddler whose favourite side dish wasn't made for dinner. “Plus, how could you refuse food?" rhetorical with his question and full of disbelief if the small 'o' formed by his lips is any clue. Hakyeon doesn’t wait a second longer and leaves Hongbin side in favour for the already somewhat long queue as if he overdosed on joy . Hongbin only laughs briefly, finally taking the camera out and putting the strap around his neck; he’s sure to find some moments worth to keep when his boyfriend is in full bloom.

However, the treats Hakyeon bought are more than welcomed when they finally find a bench to sit on. After having chosen to go by the original plan and visit the park they were currently in before going to the Yeojwacheon Stream, the sweets felt like the much deserved reward before reaching their final destination, the bus station and what Hakyeon was most excited for about this whole trip.

Even if it takes way longer than anticipated to finally get to the stream,after too many unforeseen stops had slowed them down considerably in their path, said time is spent in a common silence, Hakyeon resting his head on Hongbin shoulder and only when the elder detangles himself from him, does Hongbin adventure his gaze upwards to visualise their location.

He finds himself in a page torn from a dream, white and pink being the only candidates in colour fighting for dominance among the dark wood each cherry tree adorns with care. Almost a pointless fight when the wind blows maybe only to play with the competitive petals, for they fall in a rabid dance against each other before falling onto the ever forming cover painting the street in their clash, never one to win over the other. Its as if the breeze makes itself present at the call of a lone song, most likely coming from one of the parades being held somewhere in the city and Hongbin can only watch in silent amazement.

Even the realest of mirages breaks apart at the blink of an eye, Hongbin waking himself from the sudden rest when he hears the easily recognizable laugh of his lover before the first genuine smile of the day melts into his lips.

Hakyeon is nothing less than an angel when he catches a lone flower into his cupped hands, savouring the fleeting feeling of contentment at his small yet so significant achievement for he is radiating happiness Hongbin never felt before.

And Hongbin falls in love with the whole world again.

He falls for the one lost in his own dream, the one gracing with the most beautiful smile. A perfect memory captured by Hongbin’s camera is all needed to make his heart burst into flames which he secretly lets alive, hands coming to hug Hakyeon from behind once he’s close enough to share the joy in his hands.

“It’s pretty, don’t you think, Bin-ah?” Hongbin hums softly, not daring to say how he finds him otherworldly in comparison with the cherry blossoms that envelop them. Maybe one day he will, one day when he won’t fear his own words anymore.

“We should go to the bus station before it gets too late---” there is a sudden halt in Hakyeon’s words which suddenly manages to leave Hongbin confused and utterly baffled at how the other slips away from him so easily- already running in front of him and calling a name Hongbin isn’t the most familiar with.

He doesn’t dare move, or more fittingly said, he doesn’t find a motive to join his boyfriend and the two unfamiliar faces which got all of Hakyeon’s attention. Neither of the newcomers spark a remembrance form Hongbin, albeit their unique aura and total vibe that would be hard to miss out upon if Hakyeon ever spoke about them, such little detail convincing Hongbin that it’s better to only listens from afar, not daring to enter the conversation his boyfriend started so animatedly.

There is no reason for anger to flow into his veins, yet it bundles itself at his fingertips when Hakyeon laughs are full of joy, most likely triggered by something the blond stranger said and the simple action of Hakyeon holding onto said stranger’s arm to prompt himself up is all needed to flare Hongbin’s mind, for his legs bring him near without his consent as the bubble of contentment bursts into angry flames which eat away the joy he was nursing in his heart till the very moment.

Words come and go as they are being tossed around, neither of the two newcomers fully acknowledging Hongbin’s underlying presence, at least not till Hakyeon takes his hand. “I didn’t come alone no, actually I--”he stops briefly to give a knowing smile to Hongbin before he squeezes his hand gently “I’ve come with my boyfriend” Hongbin nods curtly, stating his name for the pair to take before blocking their words as the headache begins to tear his temples apart till he slows his pace again, allowing the other three to speak freely.

He plans to stay as such, far enough from the exciting voice of the guy whose name he caught as being Jaehwan, voice he is sure would end up blowing his brains away if he stayed in Taekwoon’s place ,the quieter guy of the two, yet close enough as to not raise much suspicion from his boyfriend.However,his plan fails drastically as his absence doesn’t stay unnoticed for long and before he knows it, he is once again held by his boyfriend who gives him questionable looks whenever he feels Hongbin trying to slip away when the pain and unexplainable anger mingle together.

“Hongbin-ah, everything alright?” the question he gave more than once today is used with more of a subtle worry, as this time around Hakyeon cannot press upon the problem when Hongbin simply nods at him as the other pair watch the exchange with curious eyes. That’s how the rest of the evening is spent around the Yeojwacheon Stream, original plan long forgotten as Hakyeon keeps a lively conversation in full bloom with the pair of friends, at times Hongbin is getting more and more frustrated, not wanting to talk and only taking photos from time to time trying to avoid any chance Hakyeon has to make him engage in conversation.He gives up after a few tries though, leaving Hongbin to his own thing- not because he wouldn’t care, but because he knows him well enough; that was no time for friendly conversations.

The dusk is dancing in it’s palette of violets and pinks, signal which makes Taekwoon break the conversation Hakyeon was having with the blond, picking Hongbin’s interest in the process. “It’s getting quite late isn’t it? “ his voice is softer than Hongbin was expecting, not like he had paid any attention to him speaking till that very moment. “ Would you and your boyfriend wants to join us for dinner?”

Hongbin doesn’t allow Hakyeon’s smile to spread wider than it already was, taking the older’s hand in his and butting in between them with a sour tone.“How about having dinner at another time, our train was supposed to leave in less than one hour.” as if Hongbin’s words woke him up from a dream, Hakyeon’s eyes widen at the realisation, apologising to the pair before breaking in a rush, Hongbin’s hand guiding both away.

The silence allows Hongbin to breathe again.

///

The moon is high in sight as they continue walking in the same silence that tied itself to the pair of lovers hours before, tiredness diving deep into their bones and legs aching after a day spent in a continuous activity around Jinhae-gu. It makes for neither of them to find any energy to fructify the most meaningless of conversations- Hongbin finding solace in the mutual silence he uses it to keep thoughts at bay and remain somewhat composed. After having to stay like a puppet next to his boyfriend as he spoke the afternoon away with the duo who joined them in the worst of moments, the last of Hongbin’s wishes would be to showcase the annoyance still bubbling inside his ribcage.

A scoff dances on his lips without consent, loud enough to bring him back to reality and feel a sudden height being lift off his shoulder, meeting eyes with a sleepy pair of irises who look up to him in confusion,if not maybe even a mute question about his well being. Hongbin can only brush the worry he sees aside when Hakyeon wraps his hands around his forearm though, head finding rest on his shoulder.

He wishes he wasn't more or less the definition of a ticking bomb so he would be able to talk without being ready to comment about how their trip unfolded and how it made that darned headache pester him longer than it should have -- not even mentioning the unexpected meeting that only had him biting back whenever they tried to do as little as mentioning him . Hongbin is not sure about where such frustration comes from, because there's no way for this to be at the base of jealousy, or that's what he keeps repeating to himself whenever his blood suddenly boils, but he stuffs in all in a corner, more concerned about how Hakyeon's grip on him loses its strength.

A soft call is enough to get his attention, giving Hongbin the chance to free his arm easily before allowing Hakyeon to fall into a more comfortable side hug with a content sigh. It still feels somewhat strange, how the older fits perfectly next to his form and how that simple detail is enough to melt away any sign of the restaurants that overlook them from Hongbin’s eyes. It leaves him with a hidden smile at the corner of his lips, right as Hakyeon only cuddles closer as well as he can and making them fall into a steady, yet truthfully slower than necessary, pace.

Hongbin allows a moment to clear his mind, relishing in the shared warmth oh so inviting on the chilly night of April. He doesn’t deny the inconvenience brought by the lack of taxis, streets unusually deserted and not roaring with life as Hongbin remembers them to be. Hongbin is still glad for how it made their walk home more time consuming, maybe just enough to put the mess in his mind in order before the front door is opened and he is asked about his weird behavior.

Everything has been upside down ever since the couple left their home way earlier in the day so Hongbin isn't really questioning to lack of taxis or people anyway, in such situation why would he question the already unpredictable weather? 

His breath stops when Hakyeon’s simple mumble tickles the open skin of his neck.

"Bin-ah" his voice is honeyed as always, but hoarse and drowned in dizziness, such combinations forcing Hongbin's heart to beat soundly against his ribcage and sudden awareness to launch himself at the younger's otherwise shut down mind. Still not feeling up to talking, Hongbin’s response is but a guttural hum meant to hide the loud pumps of his heart more than anything else. There is no continuation on Hakyeon's lips, and Hongbin stares somewhat baffled at the weird moment where all his boyfriend does is toss his arms to hold Hongbin's torso.

Hongbin shakes his head lightly at the weird lack of an actual response or explanation for the sudden call, not daring to question it or truly acknowledge when he knows that he wouldn't be able to hold back discomfort from his tone as to not bother his already sleepy boyfriend. The slight tinge from his own sappinness burns in his throat, eyes squinting themselves shut and mouth pressed into a flat line- Hongbin is thankful for the lack of confusion he would've normally been given when making such things out of the blue. Much to his luck though, Hakyeon's gaze is fixed on the road ahead, head still fitted nicely at the base of Hongbin's neck.

The position they adapt isn’t the best to walk in with sore legs, slowing down their pace immensely albeit Hongbin’s wish to get home fast enough for him to try and sleep of the bitter travel. Even as such, he doesn't find himself moving his hand away or tug the black leather jacket adorning Hakyeon's upper body to make the man unglue himself even if that would help them move more efficiently. He tells himself how the somewhat freezing temperature, so uncharacteristic for the time of the year they are currently in, is the reason he doesn’t dare to move Hakyeon from his side. 

Exhaustion is winning this fight, making Hongbin not dare move and not even attempt any sort of denial because in the end, he likes to feel the other close to him.

Hakyeon hums sweetly and Hongbin would have caught his words if he weren't transfixed on how warm the older's breath felt against him, much appreciated with his light clothes which weren't designed for such harsh breeze. “The keys are on you right?” the bleariness of his own voice comes off as a surprise when the question breaks from Hongbin’s lips for the first time within the last few hours, yet it goes right past his beloved who only nods briefly against his chest in agreement. Somehow walking even slower than before, Hongbin can’t catch the sigh of relief in time once their block greets them from afar, a silent welcome they are in great need off.

Both somewhat drunk on their individual thoughts, they step into the hallway whose silence is only broken by the slight clicking of the keys dangling from Hongbin’s curled up fingers give. The atmosphere stagnates once they are in the elevator, falling into an everyday routine with steps taken mechanically till they reach their much awaited destination.

Hongbin is the one to open the door, neither of them seemly realising how much it takes to get the key to finally twist and have the lock work due to the sloppy and somehow weak grip he had on the small piece of metal. 

The familiarity of the closed space ignites a storm in Hongbin’s mind, unfiltered fury ready to pour down from the darkest of clouds as he takes off his shoes and walks directly for their room albeit Hakyeon’s soft call, hand grazing Hongbin’s jacket briefly before he leaves the older alone with a conflicted gaze.

The pictural vibe of a simple bedroom allows his shoulder to go numb again, finally back to the place he wished to be in for God knows how long and even with such clouded gaze, Hongbin is able to navigate to the bed , falling onto the white sheets without much care. It’s in a short period of total static silence that the tired man gets drowned by the nature of an overthinking mind, replaying the day which just went by like a nightmare haunting every night of a terrified child. A simple headache has been more than enough to make it all unbearable, remolding what should have been a memorable outing into a trip Hongbin only rolls his eyes at.

If it were for him to listen to his body for once and get the sleep it needed, then a way to avoid it all would’ve been knocking at the door loud and clear, a way to avoid vivid and angry feelings he’s not capable of comprehending in their entire nature-or at least, emotions he can only deny, forcing them away in a hurry.

A blatant clutter of what-ifs invade each corner of Hongbin’s consciousness in a steady flow much like that of a river in the rainy season- mind overlapping any scenario it can possibly come with and in his own bubble of negativity. He is unable to find how the day could’ve ended up in a worse note than the one given by reality itself other than a fight-- but that was out of the discussion and even in his state of complete self deprecation, he’s still somewhat realistic after all.

And it’s due to the pragmatic spot that he gets flooded by a multitude of questions, each one louder than the other in their own simphony. It makes Hongbin wonder if he ever saw Hakyeon laugh so brightly in his company; if he ever was the one to make his beloved so happy for tears to threaten falling from his eyes. It’s a futile wonderment in such moment when not even he is able to comprehend the mess he made in this internal fight with thoughts he is nothing less than sick off; no wonder he never wins such arguments with himself, after all they always take over before he can counter attack in any way.

He doesn’t question the unbroken tranquility--- or better said unexpected silence-- taking a moment to close his eyes and numb any mocking introspection for he is tired above anything else, even with the continuous loop he sees playing behind closed eyelids depicting the events he is completely done with, even with the occasional smiles of his lover rushing past along with a brief pinch of happiness adding to the shots of anger and agonizing feelings which added as the day went by.

Hongbin never realised he was counting how long everything lacked in noise before the safe bubble of silence breaks with the sudden motion jumping across the whole flat when Hakyeon’s steps can be heard loud and clear, the soft and constant flop of naked feet on hardwood floor deflating Hongbin’s giddy self in something close to a vegetative state, no longer distinguishing the words which never stopped resonating in a corner of his mind. Yet it’s comforting to be engulfed in the mellowness of the white noise accompanied close enough with loud commotion coming from the other room, no silence left to set his frustration self upon.

Maybe Hakyeon doesn't have enough patience to deal with the moodiness he’d be given if he tried to accompany the younger after how infuriating Hongbin must have been on their trip, time seems to go by faster and he still has to set foot into their shared room. Even with the clock hung above the closet yet in Hongbin’s view showing him the unvarying passing of each minute, he feels the same uncertainty about Hakyeon’s prolonged absence.

He finds it to be a lullaby when the footsteps get louder,only to whimper when silence takes cover once again as he opens his eyes; it’s a look of warmth and a sunny smile tangled in the most calmness of auras greeting him when he locks eyes with the man, now dressed in a much more comfortable attire, standing in the doorstep.

There is no verbal exchange given nor trutfully needed, not even when Hakyeon sits at the end of the bed, hand coming to glide across the fabric of the blue pullover covering Hongbin’s back as not to phase the man laying on his belly with one of the pillows in hands used to prompt his head up, eyes focused on one of the many photos adorning the wall; it makes a small flame of gratitude wake up in his heart for the many times he took the camera with him as some memories are truly more meaningful when captured in such a way to outlive time itself .

"Hongbin-ah." the white noise stands high and mighty for an indefinite time as the one called awaits for sleep to take him, mind blank and ready to shut down for the night when Hakyeon mentions his name in a whisper which holds enough power to get Hongbin humming in reply "Do change your clothes dear, better sleeping in fresh clothes than an attire you had on the whole day." 

With a brief nod and lack of words, Hongbin prompts his hands on the bed to help himself sit up before a pat on his back convinces him to stand on his own legs. He tries to shake off the hasiness pouring over his mind, heavy limbs barely carrying him to the bathroom in one piece.

He only stares briefly at the mirror, the sour expression he hadn’t let go off for God knows how long melting when it finds contact with the cold tap water which creates a much needed auditory distraction for he once again replays the day they just went through. It gives an open door for him to muse over the rash decisions taken on their trip--such thinking is the reason Hongbin can be somehow proud of himself and the way he kept his composure as stable as possible; he didn't burden Hakyeon with his own little bearings and that achievement is enough to make Hongbin nod slightly at himself. In the end he did what he should have even if he keeps switching between a numb mind and a sea of frustration, it was the right choice for Hakyeon smiled continuously and that was the mission he had to accomplish.

A pair of shorts and a white tee await for him on the laundry basket , most likely left there for him by the other in a caring action Hongbin can't help but to find warmth in. It’s endearing, how no matter what, Hakyeon always seems to be the one taking care of the smallest details in their daily routine even in such moments and Hongbin can’t help the smile on his lips from blooming. It puts his mind at rest, for now he knows why it took the older so long to come into their bedroom.

He changes quickly in that fresh attire Hakyeon left for him before he begins the trip back to his bedroom, steps dragging slightly by a sudden apprehension that presents itself little by little--the weight of this day looming as his hand reaches the doorknob.

His steps come to a halt, ears focusing on soft humming from his boyfriend-it reeks of wonderment and he can tell Hakyeon is entertained in whatever he is currently doing and Hongbin somehow finds solace that his lover’s bewitching smile hasn't worn off albeit his unwelcoming mood.

There is no desire to disturb that calm Hakyeon seems to have found in those moments Hongbin was away, but the moment he opens the door he is hit with a rush of panic full force--the tangible proof of his smitten self being softly hold in the hands of his boyfriend makes Hongbin rush with dread accompanying his steps. 

It is yet to be opened but still into the hands of the last person Hongbin wanted his camera to be in when the only photos on the memory card would easily become a source of teasing, The exterior of the small device is analysed in close detail before Hongbin screeches out a broken "What are you doing--", hand coming forward to grab his Canon from the confused man. 

Hongbin's grip meets the air when it closes into itself, Hakyeon now standing on his own with a look of confusion that does give some relief for the younger even if he's still not holding onto the camera, at least he's sure that nothing has been seen in his absence if the taken aback posture Hakyeon adapted is of any clue. 

Dread rings into his ears as he takes another try at diving for the missing camera, a failed attempt he mends with a shaky exhale, fingers gripping the bridge of his nose to at least give a moment for the overwhelming feeling to dim and leave his lungs. Hongbin uses a meek call to catch his boyfriend's attention, camera cradled in his arms in the same way one would hold a living creature. 

If Hongbin were an outside spectator of their exchange, he'd think he's watching some sort of comedy scene from a skit in real time; one which doesn't have any kind of correlation with the rest of the show yet still placed there for the laughs. It's because all he has to do is ask nicely if Hakyeon can give him the camera, yet here he is shuttering like madman in all his glory. 

“What are you even doing?" huffs break each word in Hakyeon’s rushed question, frown making his confusion clear for the panicked man."Are you scared I'm going to break it---" 

“Hyung--” Hongbin almost screams over Hakyeon when he backs up with the camera still in hand; in no way does the younger have any kind of patience or energy to play games with the other, who suddenly shines once again brighter than the sun and it makes him wonder if Hakyeon was really tired to begin with. 

There’s a whole sequence that follows suit, one that could only be achieved by lovers of many years and after a 10 minutes push and pull the stage enacted with stubbornness by both reached a moment similar to the way it began: Hakyeon having the camera kept securely into his own hands and Hongbin looking at the older with horror on his eyes. There's an unexpected stop put to the ridiculous game most likely given by the same exhaustion they've been battling ever since getting back home as Hongbin leans against the wall for temporary balance and it finally gives Hakyeon the time needed to speak up before his boyfriend would try to launch himself at the device he's holding 

“If you’re so scared I’ll end up breaking it, why not try showing me the photos yourself?” a rhetorical question which doesn't get a response in time for Hakyeon goes on before Hongbin would get a chance to stop him, telling him about how he spent all day taking photos rather than doing as little as looking in his direction; he’s guilt tripping and Hongbin would be damned if he said it wasn’t affecting him.

"And it's not as if I never used your camera before, why is it that now you don't want me to even hold it?" a final strike which gives him the winning hand, for Hongbin wouldn't dare to tell him the real reason for his apprehension when it came to the photos, at least not when he is still fighting sudden spurs of frustration.

They sit back at the edge of the bed, Hakyeon leading Hongbin as the latter shows him the photos; most of them have the cherry blossom as focus, Hakyeon being a part of the bigger and busy frame, something which Hongbin didn't realise as he was only looking at Hakyeon as he does even now while the older praises him on some of the shots, each praise being shrugged off till they get to the first photo taken that day and the reason he was so adamant about not going through the photos to begin with. 

A multitude of pink hues envelope the framing of the shot as if portraying the entry of a portal to a dream world, place depicted by the fairy lights hanging above and the bridge housing millions of falling petals among the passer-bies which blend seamlessly into the background. The difference in focus is clear as day now that there is no cherry tree to hide Hakyeon's form in the blurry sea of faces, head falling back as he stares at the dancing blossoms, content smile painting his lips as if he were born from the already fallen flowers. 

“Only you can make me look like this." it's a low and whisper like timbre, making his voice sound sleepy as if the words never meant to leave his lips.

“Dreamy." he continues in the same octave with a simple adjective which only confuses Hongbin as he puts the camera on the nightstand; he concludes that it must be the sleep talking, given the already drowsy voice his beloved is using with utter care as if the mere action is draining him of any leftover energy he has. 

“Let’s continue going over them tomorrow.” Hongbin invited the latter to just sleep for the night, as both of them are in much need of rest after such a long day, but he’s harshly denied when Hakyeon suddenly jumps back up.

“No, no this can’t be possible.” disbelief glues itself to Hongbin's ears for the high pitched tone is anything but welcomed by the younger who opts for a mutter under his breath and even so, it was the cue for Hakyeon to continue his sudden realisation “We didn’t take any photos together.”

“This wasn’t the last festival on earth was it?We can just go to the one held here. ” if there's one thing Hongbin has learnt today, is that Jinhae-gu is really not a place he wishes to set foot upon in the near future, or never if he's being honest and the festival Seoul also host has little to no differences; blossoms are still blossoms after all. 

“But you promised me that we’ll take photos by the stream.” Hakyeon sits up as he talks, the comforted pooling around him in his energetic tantrum.“We have to go back, im sure there must be some tickets available for tomorrow.” 

Hongbin wonders how he's even awake at this point, voice coming off groggily in a futile try to convince his boyfriend to give up in some way.“Or we can just go with the car, hyung.” 

“But it’s not as fun as taking the train.” Hongbin truly learnt many things about himself in the last 24/7 as the mere mention of another train ride gets him awake and fully functioning only so he'd be able to tense up, hands prompting him up as he watches Hakyeon with dead eyes. 

“Well i guess it’s just as fun as those two friends of yours, I swear if we go back no more happy go lucky meetings.” losing any kind of filter and letting words flow as they wish, no longer caring about their nature; if Hakyeon keeps pestering about it he might as well say it as it is. 

“Bin-ah.” Hakyeon envelops Hongbin’s hand in his own, mellow voice lowered in cadence as he asks the man sitting cross-legged in front of him “What happened today?” 

“What? It’s fine, as I told you I'm just tired.“ 

“Hongbin-ah." demanding answers has been on Hakyeon's list all throughout the day, the seriousness he suddenly harvests only adding fuel to Hongbin's growing anger and he finds himself biting almost instantly. 

“Look that friend of yours, the one with black hair,he was really searching in the dark, you know?” Hongbin remembers almost nothing from what he might have said, yet he cannot stop himself from spewing whatever his brain wishes to “That was blatantly flirting, and he was really bad at it on top of that”

“Lee Hongbin”

“And the other guy---” Hongbin gestures almost frantically with one hand as if that will be a better description for the person he refers to “Jaehwan, you said his name was Jaehwan right?” even with it being a legit question, Hongbin continues before he can receive as little as a nod of agreement “Since when can someone speak so much I swear to god i couldn’t hear my own thoughts---’

“They’re engaged.” The simple sentence is said loud enough that even Hongbin’s voice takes a vacation, far away from his body at what he hears coming from Hakyeon's voice. It almost doesn't make sense, not with the behaviour he saw--or the behaviour he was sure he saw-- or how friendly they both were with the oldest of them all and more so, it doesn't make sense with how it got Hongbin to feel.

“Taekwoon and Jaehwan, the two guys we met, they’ve been together for a few years.” Hakyeon explains it slower than he should, emphasising each word when he sees how the look on Hongbin's face makes him seem to be anywhere but present, somewhere in a corner of his own mind trying to comprehend the sudden piece of information he’s just been given. 

And in the moment of silence that follows suit, Hakyeon's seriousness begins to crumble to pieces, a laugh taking over him which is anything but baffling for the younger, still struggling to understand how the dynamics between the aforementioned guys had been supposedly anything but what he’d been expecting it to be.

"You’re jealous” is all Hakyeon can muster through the laughing fit he brings upon himself.

“I wasn’t jealous--” maybe it's the laugh that hits a nerve, but Hongbin's offended self is faster than any logical thought for he immediately goes into defence. He wasn't jealous, it simply wouldn't add up for the building frustration to be given by such a thing as jealousy. So why would he leave the door open for Hakyeon to think so?

“As you say dear.” the mocking is evident behind the giggles Hakeyon fights to keep in check, hands coming to circle Hongbin’s waist and head nestling in the crook of his neck.”For real though, tomorrow we’re going back” 

“Only if we take the car--” His words melt before he can finish, for lips have found home on his in a sweet exchange; it's a brief kiss and just as a simple peck it stills for a second longer, hand cupping Hongbin's cheek before he is robbed of the warmth only for a “good night’ to ghost his lips.

Maybe taking the train again won’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~ 
> 
> While fluff or slice of life aren't my usual go-to's, this prompt was just too cute to leave it unwritten;;;; and while it might not be my best work, i still had fun writing it so i hope you were able to enjoy to some extent also!


End file.
